Jason Boneman (Reality-34)
A Vietnam War veteran, he found his family dead at the hands of Kage Woodsman by the request of Jaivs K. Lexaton. Developing a split personality, he eventually became a being comprised of nanobots and now uses his abilities as an anti-hero. History Jason used to be a police officer for the Boston Police Department. He had stumble upon Jaivs K. Lexaton's Crime syndicate and was planing on shutting it down. Javis caught word that somebody was messing around with the his operations, so he sent two of his crooked cops that he employed to keep an eye on Jason. Jimmy, Jason's partner who also happen to be a crook cop working for Javis, reported back to Jaivs and told him that Jason has been working around in the docking area. Javis then realized that Jason is trying to bring his criminal empire down, so he decided to send out Kage Woodsman and tells him to off Jason's wife and son. When Jason arrived home from the docks he found his wife and son lying in a pool of blood and a note beside on the wall saying, "Well if you weren't so nosy then maybe they might still be alive Jason, sincerely yours Kage Woodsman, oh PS the Warlock says Hi. Jason quickly ran out the door and looked back as the house exploded. After the death of his wife and only son, Jason snapped, developing disassociate identity disorder and turned into Onyx Rockwell. As Onyx he decided to grab the weapons that he used in the Vietnam War. Onyx then got in his car and headed straight for Warlock's building in southern Boston. When he got there he pulled out his rocket launcher and blew the door down and stepped inside. As he walked up the stairs he used his collection of firearms to blow past all of the Warlock's henchmen, as he made his way to Warlock himself. With his guns empty he decided to fight the Warlock hand to hand. Jason was holding his own against Warlock, but the Warlock soon began to win the fight as hes a much more experienced fighter than Jason is. Soon the cops rushed in and arrested Jason for homicide, Warlock just looks at him, laughs and told him that he owns the cops and this city. Jason as Onyx wasn't about to go to prison for something in his mind that was a unjust case. So he knocked out the cops and fled, driving away. He went to Phoenix, Arizona to lay low for while. Years later he has decided to investigate Creed INC. as Onyx Rockwell and was caught by Richard Creed and had his men experimented on him. The experimentation process bonded him with a more advanced version of the Clara Suit called the Cryius Suit. After a while he escaped Creed INC. but not before taking Richard Creed's right eye and both his hands. Appearance Personality Once a man of honor, he was completely traumatized by finding his family dead. He developed a split personality and now he does not hesitate to murder villains. He views himself as a hero, and sees nothing wrong with the deaths that he causes, as they are unjust. His normal personality of Jason, doesn't like to kill his targets, preferring to keep them alive and turn them in order to get his payment. But on the other hand, Onyx likes to just kill them and get it over with. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Having been experimented on by Chorinc Kazuiouiuizon, he was bonded with the Cryius Suit, causing his body to actually become comprised of nanobots seeing as the suit is comprised out of nanobots, and thus he is able to transform other mechanical objects into nanobots. He has an increased reaction time. He also has a few distinct abilities which cause him to be considered superhuman; * Superhuman Strength & Durability * Adhesion * Stealth Mode; heat signature masking, sound drowning, invisibility * Healing Factor Strength & Durability Level Uranous can lift twenty-five tons and has corresponding durability. Though he can withstand a much higher amount of physical trauma even for those of his strength level. He is immune to the affects of heat and is incredibly resistant to cold. Fighting Skills He is a trained Muay Thai Kick Boxer and received training from the military. Intelligence Weaknesses He is vulnerable to extremely loud sounds and also EMPs. Paraphernalia Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Super Heroes Category:Humans